roleplayregistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person Supernatural Vampires are a race of blood drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. They have been encountered by the Winchesters, Gordon Walker and other hunters. Little has been revealed about vampires, such as their organization, weaknesses and their origin - all vampires originate from the Alpha Vampire. They have appeared as monsters of the week in Dead Man's Blood', Bloodlust and Live Free or Twihard. Along with the Demons and the Ghosts, vampires are the most recurring monsters in the series. The Vampire Diaries Vampires are undead supernatural predators descended from a family known as The Originals. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vampire (also known as Vampyr and as Van-Tal in the dimension Pylea) was a Demon species which could only exist on Earth by possessing a human corpse, making them hybrids. They were well-known for feeding on the blood of mammals, particularly humans. Twilight Vampires are a species of mythological supernatural creatures that feed the blood of either humans or animals. In the Twilight Saga, they have certain distinctive characteristics, among which appearance and hunting behavior, that set them apart from other fictional vampires. Trueblood Vampires are undead immortals, originally humans that have been converted by a maker. One of their primary characteristics is the need to drink blood in order to survive. Due to the sudden creation of synthetic blood in Japan, vampires have revealed themselves to the global population as no longer a threat to human society. Because they can drink the manufactured blood as opposed to the blood of humans, they would no longer need to prey on the human race. Reaction to vampires varies between countries and regions. However, they are considered legal citizens within the United States, albeit with limited rights and strict rules for both races to follow under penalties like death, fang removal, imprisonment, or unwilling transformation. Vampire Academy ---- Moroi are the good vampires. Opposed to the Strigoi, they are alive, mortal and born. In the books, Moroi are said to be very beautiful. Moroi's skin is described as being very pale and their bodies are slim and tall. Moroi are much taller and slimmer than humans. Due to their slim bodies, female Moroi lack traits that are universally common to Dhampir females (breast, curves, etc.). These traits attracting the attention of Moroi males. Even though Moroi females still possess a supernatural beauty. Dhampirs have originally been born from Moroi mixing with humans. They cannot reproduce with each other or with humans, but only with Moroi. When Dhampirs and Moroi have children together, they come out as standard Dhampirs: half human and half vampire. Since Moroi are the only ones with whom Dhampirs can reproduce, they have to stay close to them. It is in their interest that the Moroi survive. That's how the guardian system started. Most of the Dhampir men and few Dhampir women train to become guardians. After their graduation they stay with a Moroi who they have to protect from the Strigoi. Dhampirs have no magical gifts, but they are very strong and can turn into great warriors. Thier reflexes and senses are the same as vampires with strength and endurance from humans. Their strength surpasses both humans and Moroi. They heal faster then humans do. Rose states this when she sees a human feeder who had scars on her neck from years of Moroi bites she then goes on to say hers are healed and gone after a day or so. They feed the same way as humans do and have no problems being out in the sun. Their looks are human, too though they are described as being more attractive then humans. They are not as powerful as the Strigoi so they have to train very hard to increase their strength, speed and stamina. Strigoi are evil vampires that distinguish from Moroi in many ways. They are undead, and they are made and not born. House of Night ---- Vampyre- defined as a supernatural creature that lives off the nourishment of blood. Vampyres or vampires are one of the supernatural creatures in the House of Night series. The Change from human to vampyre itself takes four years. As which the newborn vampyre is known as a "fledgling".